1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fireback support apparatus of the type which elevates the fireback and permits variance of the angle of the fireback with the vertical plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of firebacks for decoration, increasing heat radiation and protection of the fireplace rear wall is well known in the art. The configurations of fireplaces are often dissimilar and particularly the angularity of the rear wall and the levelness of the hearth. It has been considered desirable to provide apparatus that not only holds the fireback at a desired angle but also supports the logs and is useful on uneven hearths. The U.S. Pat. No. 59,968 to Coate discloses a portable fire grate and andirons, which include side bars, a grate and a back plate. Rotation of the grate above the hearth and the grate is possible to change the angle of the back plate. This apparatus is very limited in use in that the back plate is fixed to the side bars, and in order to change the angle of the back plate the side bars and grate must be raised above the hearth which is both awkward and dangerous. The U.S. Pat. No. 757,595 to Bostel discloses a combined back plate and grate which is pivotally supported, and can be rotated to change the angle of the back plate. This apparatus suffers from the same drawbacks as that of Coate.
The U.S. Pat. No. 979,195 to Parrish discloses a fireback and andirons for a fireplace but has no provisions for verying the angle of the fireback.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,578,564 to Love et al. discloses a log fireplace apparatus with andirons and provisions for changing the retention of logs placed on the andirons but does not disclose a fireback or any structure useful for fireback support.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,159 to Vroome discloses a fireplace grate that includes a base, an inclined back wall detachably connected to the base, and an inclined wire grill that is detachably connected to the base and adjustable relative to the back wall. The back plate is not adjustable, for angle variation which limits the usefulness of the device.
The U.S. Patent No. 4,688,548 to Stoughton discloses a holder apparatus for a fireback, which includes two support bases, with buttresses and a fireback retained therebetween. The angularity of the fireback can be varied by placing wedges in the gap between the butresses. This apparatus requires a large number of parts, is not satisfactory on uneven floors and suffers from other problems.
The fireback support apparatus of the invention does not suffer from the problems of the prior art structures and provides many positive advantages.